IR: Broken Generation
by Writer EX
Summary: Years have past. Rain and Machika have settled down, but the past will eventually catch them. Will they remain strong or will their relationship shatter? Find out! Chapter 4 up.
1. Chapter 1

IR: Broken Generation

At times, a person can't distinguish between love and unfound obsession. Such is the case of this couple, who had gone through a million things and had allowed their feelings for each other to grow more and more. Unfortunately, time can hurt that especially when those emotions no longer exist or seem to be as important. When after many years of living in peace, the need for adrenaline rushing in your body is more than caring for the other. Perhaps that, amongst other factors, was enough to shatter this relationship. Yet you can only ask yourself how such strong ties could be broken so easily. As always, there is a cause that causes the despair.

Another morning, unlike many years past, no more eagerness to wake up and live. The twenty-two year old was taller, and of course much more beautiful. Her blonde hair now long past her shoulders. It was hard to imagine her as she used to be. Her body, as comes with age, was more curvy and voluptuous. She was honestly a beauty amongst beauties. Rain was really a lucky man. Unfortunately, again stated, their feelings were splitting apart. There had been no betrayal or violence. Just bad communication and the occasional argument between them. Couples will argue as it is part of unifying and strengthening a relationship. But when you have no words to express in times of bliss, arguments are the only thing shared. Years before, no one would dare predict something breaking them apart. No more going out together or seeing friends as often. They would live only to live.

"How many times are we going to go through this, Rain?" Asked Machika as she grabbed the house keys. Her questioning was of him disappearing without a word to her that morning.

"You leave, you disappear, and what about me? I'm here day after day while you are out with who knows who."

Rain took the last phrase as an offense and replied to such. "You think I'm seeing someone else, Machika?"

Her green eyes gazed away from him. "If so, what of it? Are you?"

Rain clenched his teeth and shook his head. "Machika, you are making no sense. In my years, never have I betrayed anyone. You, of all the people I've met in my life, should know that. It hurts to hear those words."

Anyone that knows Rain would definitely tell you he is one of most modest of persons and could not have a reason to be any other way. Yet, in a relationship, only two persons are involved and it takes unity, communication and trust for it to work properly.

Machika didn't budge from her accusation. She kept her stare away from his and remained silent. Inside, her feelings kept shifting to and fro. Pros and cons, if you will, of her beloved.

"I don't know what is happening to us it is like a curse. At times, it is one of the worst feelings ever. In between our arguments and the silence, it has been a long time that we've been happy like times before. Yet, day after day, we don't seemed to progress and you judge me like you only met me yesterday."

Machika turned back to him. She felt like Rain was blaming her.

"Maybe it is because you always seem to think about yourself, Rain! Where am I in this picture anymore?"

She shook her head clearing her thoughts. It was pointless to her to continue the argument. She turned around walked out the door leaving Rain dumbfounded.

Outside Ayla, Machika's best friend, was coming out from her store when she noticed her friend coming out the house across the street. She waved and called but Machika didn't turn around. Ayla could make out what appeared to be tears running down her face. She, as probably a couple more of their friends, was aware of the trouble between the couple. There are things in life that are kept between loved ones, but when it comes to problems, these usually become public.

Ayla frowned, saddened for her friend. She had tried to help before, offering advice to both but it seemed that didn't help much. As she saw her friend walk, Eury opened the door and planted a long kiss on his wife before she took notice.

On a side note, Eury, the once upon a time playboy and adventurer, had finally settled down. He knew his love in life was Ayla even after they went through a whole adventure that made them rivals; circumstances and destiny brought them together in the end. Eury, who had data on Calvaria including account numbers, secret locations, projects, and the most precious of all, the Angel Project, sold it all to government officials who in turned used in court against the monstrous conglomerate. His pay was quite a lump sum and enough to distribute amongst his siblings while still being able to provide a way of life for Ayla and himself. He didn't feel bad, Sharem was dead anyways. Ayla smarter and more financially responsible than her husband decided to open a general store on the outskirts of Siren Bay, also known as Arcadia. Rain, Machika, and other friends lived either there or in Siren Bay. Only his sister was the only one that took off after he paid her. She told Eury once that there was something very special she wanted to do if she ever had the chance. This was her chance.

"Eury, you scared me." Ayla playfully slapped her soul mate.

"I'm sorry, beautiful." Eury cuddled behind her trying to gaze at whatever Ayla was staring at.

"Where is the brat heading?" He asked teasingly.

Ayla shook her head and kept her focus.

In a moment, Machika was gone around the corner and just as so, Rain came out but headed the opposite way.

"Trouble between the lovers. Go figure." Ayla came back to her reality and elbowed Eury. "You also have things to confess as well, mister. You came late last night and didn't call me. I should…" She pushed Eury back inside as she continued scorning him.

Machika walked for a long time until she came across some ruble. She crawled up and then went through a small opening through a tall brick wall. It was a nice place, filled with remains of what was going to be a luxury hotel that was abandoned after Calvaria was shut down. Obviously, it was linked the giant corporation and with no more funds, it ended construction. However, lucky for her and anyone that knew this place, they had created and artificial beach that linked through pipe work with the real sea in Siren Bay. It had palm trees, real sand, a shack, umbrellas and seats and even a seaside pool. Fully adorned, yet fully deserted. She sat under an old and torn umbrella. The chair seemed to share the same deterioration from abandonment. It was a hot afternoon and perfect to think about her life to date. Including Rain.

Without noticing, deep into her thoughts and with the noise of the waves, a shadow covered the sun in front of her immediately grabbing her attention. Now, even if she was no longer a bounty hunter, her skill set was still there. Almost like a scared cat, she jumped back out of the chair and feet away from the person and immediately positioned for a fight. It wasn't until a couple of seconds went by that she relaxed her guard.

"You scared me for a moment, Yuca."

The man smiled back at her. Now you may be wondering how Yuca is still alive. Well as it turns out, Yuca did give his life away when he brought back Rain and Kiki. What he gave away, however, was the Spirit of Methuselah, his curse of immortality. Around two years later, they found him in Raimei. His personality was completely different. He was friendly and much more caring. The only thing Yuca remembered was waking up one day and being there. Of course, his memories of everyone were still fresh, like they had just happened yesterday, but nothing indicating how he was there. He was the same age as the day he killed himself in front of Rain. He lived with an elder lady that claimed she took him in when she found him on the street dressed in priest clothes.

"It was like this man had fallen from heaven. He's helped me and others for nothing in return. He only asks that we keep his presence secret."

He eventually left with them back to Arcadia. Knowing everything he did, it was natural he had the skill and talent to help humanity much more, but Rain did not push this on Yuca.

Yuca placed his hands in front assuring Machika he was friendly.

"I'm sorry for surprising you, Machika. I was wandering about and saw you here. I didn't know such a place existed. It is very nice."

The girl smiled and sat back down. She invited him to sit at a chair next to hers. Yuca gladly accepted.

"Yuca," She began while placing her arms behind her head. "You've known rain for a long time, logically. Do you remember him ever being different or having problems with feelings?"

Yuca kept silent for a moment. The reminder of knowing Rain for a long time brought back a lot of memories both good and bad. He took another couple of seconds to reply.

"Rain is a very simple person, Machika. Yet, the world has made him adapt to things he never asked for. A lifestyle of pursuit and dangerous encounters. Keep in mind he was once studying to become a priest and has a heart of gold. Over time, a person can only forgive so much before just giving into his surroundings. Not necessarily meaning he had given up on humanity, I included, but more of the fact that life has a great deal of bad things and traits that it is impossible for a person, even if immortal, to finally accept the fact that making this world understand their bad ways was an impossible feat. Thus, he lived only to wait for me and finished everything. I'm sure you understand his feelings. You've shared so many experiences with him that you guys should have a strong bond that can support anything."

Yuca turned back to the beach after this. He really didn't expect Machika to say anything else. For a long time, there was silence then he finally decided to turn around again.

He noticed the girl had tears in her eyes. He felt sad, almost at fault, for her. He sighed and stood up. "Machika, I understand that you are not going through a good moment with Rain. I can only help you with your questions and nothing else."

Machika smiled through the tears. She also stood up. Once in front of Yuca, she pulled him into a hug.

Yuca felt her body press against his and for a moment, a sense of familiarity took over him. As if he yearned for a hug from her. He placed his arms around her responding to the hug. They stayed like that for what seemed eternity when in reality it only lasted a couple of seconds. Finally, Yuca let go as so did Machika.

"I'm sorry," he quickly said. "I guess no one had given me a hug in a long time."

Machika, who no longer seemed as sad, smiled and punched him playfully in the chest.

"No actually, thanks for that, Yuca. I really needed someone to hold me like that. Rain used to do it so much, now, it is a rarity. Well, it's getting late and I must get a couple of things before heading home. I'll see you around."

The blonde belle started walking away taking Yuca's attention until he could no longer see her. He looked back at the beach and stood there until nightfall. Yuca tried to think of something that wasn't the gorgeous face of Machika. He couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Time and Time Again

Rain walked slowly away from the main street and headed down an alleyway. He took a couple of turns before finally coming to a door. He stood there thinking for a moment and finally opened the door and walked in. Inside, a deep odor of perfume and scented candles mixed in the air. He looked around and laid his eyes on a red curtain. Rain took a deep breath before walking through the curtain. Sitting on a small chair in front of a circular table was a lady, perhaps not of most amazing of beauty complexity, but she seemed to be friendly. She wore a long gown and matching headpiece. She was likely one of the last gypsies alive that foretold destiny amongst other things.

"Welcome back, my dear. Are you ready?" Asked the lady as she brought forth a crystal ball.

Throughout time, crystal balls have been used to talk to those gone and see the future. As time progressed, this type of magic became more expansive and offered much more benefits than ever before. More truths were exposed including those of high profile people, especially Calvaria. After discovering this, the now defunct company was involved in getting a lot of these people off the map. Most of them took refuge in Ayla's homeland. Of course, Calvaria found out sooner or later and even King Yakoh couldn't stop them. In the end, a handful of these talented persons survived the massacre. Madame Mirela was the only one in Arcadia/Sirens Bay area.

"She has been waiting, my child." The elder lady motioned for him to take a seat next to her. Taking his hand into hers, she closed her eyes and mumbled some incomprehensible phrases. She then placed her other hand on the crystal ball. Rain, clearly knowing the process, closed the channel by placing his free hand on the crystal too.

In mere seconds Rain felt as though he flew through time and space. Images of people long gone appeared left and right and then would fade away and then he seemed to fly through a star field. Finally, a lovely girl began coming into view. It took another minute or two before Rain saw himself standing in this world in front of the beautiful girl.

"Freya." He greeted her who in turn walked into his arms and hugged him close.

"I've missed you, Rain. It's lonely here without you. Thank you for coming." Said the girl.

"I've missed you, too. I don't know how much longer I can do this." Rain held her close not wanting to ever let go.

"I am afraid I won't see you again each time you leave. You must do something to help me. I don't want to be here all alone anymore, Rain."

The man felt tears fall like never before. He knew that what he held in front of him was real, but would fade away in moments.

"Rain there is a way for me to return. Help me, Rain. Help me be with you." Freya began floating away, fading into the background of light.

"Freya!" Rain's eyes opened. His heart beating more than normal and he found himself trying to catch his breath.

A clock on the wall displayed the time. It had been almost two hours since he touched the glass sphere yet he only shared seconds with Freya. He looked at the gypsy who smiled at him.

"There is a way, Rain. I can help you if that is really what your heart desires."

Rain knew that is what he wanted, but what about Machika. He could not deny his feelings towards her. Neither for Freya. He was lost in a sea of despair.

"Machika." Her name was most important, yet this opportunity was like nothing in the world.

"Rain, I've known you a long time now and I need to confess something to you. I do not have a lot of time left on this earth before I transcend to the next. If you are to make a choice, you must make it soon." The lady stood up and walked away past a curtain that led to another room. On the table in front of Rain was a small paper. On it was a date. It was soon.

Saddened he reached into his bag and drop coins on the table. Tradition stated the psychic could not take the money personally nor charge for the magic to work. He left with the paper out the same way. It was actually a back way to get in that only special guests knew about.

Amy was walking by with her pet cat. A descendant of Kiki, the cat inherited the looks but of course, nothing more. No more angel blood circulated in the feline mascot. She was headed towards Eury's house but something called her attention. Sitting on the curb was a man with short, blonde, hair. He seemed to be obsessed with a small piece of paper that he kept folding and unfolding. It wasn't until she was closer that she saw who it was.

"Hello! What are you doing here?" She asked in her friendliest voice.

It took a moment before Rain placed the paper in his bag and stood up. Amy was still not as tall as him, but she had grown taller over time. She smiled warmly at Rain who seemed rather sad.

"Hey Amy." He said as he exhaled. I'm just pondering on different things. Where are you headed?"

Amy told him he was heading to Eury's. Rain offered to accompany her since it was already getting late. They continue chatting about different things as they reached their destination.

Eury and Ayla were just arriving with store supplies when they saw the pair.

"Eury! Eury!" Amy screamed as she saw her brother who smiled as he saw his sister.

Ayla twitched her lips. Amy was very friendly, but when Ayla and Eury got together, the world changed for Amy who was very attached to her brother. She felt Ayla had taken something very special out of her life.

"I came to see you." Said Amy to her brother making sure Ayla heard. The two siblings walked inside while Rain helped Ayla bring more things in. Afterwards, he asked if they had seen Machika. Neither of the three gave him any good news.

"We saw her leave earlier right before you did but haven't since."

Rain sighed, thanked them and left.

"Poor guy." Said Amy.

"Poor Machika." Added Ayla.

"Poor me! Someone help me with these boxes!" Both girls turned and saw Eury struggling to keep balance while trying to carry all the supplies. The boxes eventually overwhelmed and buried him. Both girls froze for a moment before breaking into laughter.

Rain opened the door to their home and walked in. Machika was definitely not home yet. He closed the door and sat on the couch. Again he began playing with the piece of paper while waiting for his wife. Many different things came to his mind the lost track of time.

"I must make a decision soon." He said.

"What kind of decision?" Asked a voice. He had been so focused on his thoughts that he failed to notice Machika walk in.


	3. Chapter 3

A shiver went up Rain's back. He couldn't think of anything to say. He stayed glued to the couch. Machika still stood waiting for an answer.

"Well…I was just pondering about…Us." Rain stuttered.

Machika narrowed her eyes at him almost piercing through. She knew there was more to it than just that and she was determined to find out what it was.

"Rain, what decision are you talking about?" She rephrased her question with the intention of getting a more in dept answer. Rain couldn't think of a way out. Just then the doorbell rang. Machika kept her gaze glued to Rain for another second before attending to the door.

"Hello, is Rain home?" It was the doctor.

Machika wanted to tell him it wasn't a good time but she knew the doctor didn't live near and didn't want to seem rude.

"Sure. Come on in." She said in a dry tone.

Rain immediately stood up to greet their guest. The doctor stood in front of Rain. He was obviously older, but his face still seemed like it hadn't changed as so did his body.

"Rain, I want to ask you something. What are the chances of an angel specimen still out there?"

At first, Rain thought the doctor was still looking to perform his experiments but his calm remained as he answered.

"There are some left probably frozen, but now Calvaria's data is classified with the government. We have nothing to worry about."

The doctor looked at Rain, studying his face before responding.

"That is exactly what I'm referring to. Calvaria were bad but we know they had close links with several governments of the world. Now that our government has this info, I can only imagine what they will do with it. Biological warfare still lingers in the air. Can you smell it?"

Rain turned to Machika who was also very interested in the conversation. Rain felt a little relief that the doctor arrived at the right time to save him.

"But it would take Yuca to reveal the data needed for any specimen to live. A lot of data was sold to the government, that is true, but a lot of more detailed specifics were destroyed by Yuca and me personally. What danger could they be without the proper information?"

"Dora Folk."

The name of the monster rang in the air for seconds.

"He's dead, Doc. We saw him die." Machika added to the conversation.

"I know that, what you guys don't know is that he made copies of his DNA and all his memories as well as backups of data collected with his experiments. Now, war is more readily imminent. It will only take time for people that pursue Folk's ideals to decipher his coded black box." The doctor left them flabbergasted. He placed an unlit cigarette in his mouth but did not light it. He then smiled and headed to the door.

"See you next time, Immortal Rain."

The door shut close with a loud slam. Not that the doctor did it on purpose, it was just the dead silence that remained in the air that made it sound louder.

Rain dropped back into the couch, his decision would have to wait. Machika, forgetting what was going on moments before they were interrupted, sat next with a similar look of incredibility as Rain. For all we know, they spent countless hours in silence.

It was morning and it couldn't have arrived any faster. Yuca opened his eyes. He stood up and stretched. He rubbed his eyes as he headed into the bathroom. Yuca lived in his own small apartment that Eury bought for him. Of course no one ever thought Eury of all people to do this. He claimed Yuca reminded him of Sharem. Even though he admitted she was the villain, he had a close brotherly relationship with her. He missed her, just not what she did. In the end, Eury knew Sharem loved Ys, as she had named Yuca, more than anything in the world and he knows she would have want to protect him. At least, he could get him a roof and food.

Yuca made his way over to the small kitchen. He began preparing himself breakfast when his phone rang. He allowed his voicemail to pick it up. He then proceeded to go to the also small living room when it rang again. He set down his plate on the coffee table and answered. It was Rain.

"I need to talk to you." His tone was very serious and firm. Yuca accepted and invited him over. Afterwards, he calmly ate his breakfast.

Rain began getting dressed. Machika was still asleep. He looked at her as he walked by and stopped. Her beautiful body was only caressed by a cute nightgown he had bought her. He looked at her body from head to toes and saw the amazing woman he was so lucky to be married to. He imagined them as before. For a long time, he stood there before finally walking away.

It was raining. He walked along the side of the buildings and shops trying to get as much cover as he could. As he walked, a sudden image flashed in his mind. It was Freya asking for help. He stopped for a moment but nothing more happen. He thought about what he just experienced on the rest of the way.

Eury was making himself a cup of coffee. Heavy rain meant not too many customers. He had hired an employee anyways, so he didn't have to attend the store all the time. He opened the door and walked into the overhead balcony. Below was the entrance to the store. It was covered so he was able to sit down and stay dry. In front of his house was Rain and Machika's home. In the street he saw the once immortal man walking fast trying to avoid the downpour. He took a sip from his coffee and walked back inside. He had a gut feeling and he knew that meant trouble.

Rain finally reached his friend's home. He took a couple of breaths before finally knocking on the door.

Yuca answered and invited him and out of the forming thunderstorm.

"I talked to the doctor. It seems we may have trouble upon our hands again." Rain stated skipping any details. He wanted to blurt out his fear.

Yuca remained silent as he walked over to the couch. Rain felt as if Yuca knew more than the doctor.

"I know my past life caused a lot of pain and misfortune to a countless number of persons. I am not asking for mercy but I am simply stating that everything has not been solved. I knew something like this would happen; it is inevitable that the past will catch us. We can't run and pretend to be happy forever. Yet," He turned to Rain with a smile on his face. "We can definitely try to make the best of it. I know the government and their agencies are no saints. I also know the warfare is close and that we may be able to help slow it down but history will always defeat us. People with power will always try to illustrate it with blood. You may not have given up on humanity's survival nor should you, but you will not change their ways."

It took Rain a moment to analyze everything. Yuca was right. If the government waged war maybe his best role would be to stay here and help protect everyone. Even if that was not in his nature, he would have to do it. As he thought about all this, another vision of Freya came upon him, this time it caused a sharp pain in his head making him crouch down as if trying to evade it.

Yuca reacted fast and went to his side.

"Rain, snap out of it. She's trying to come back through you. You must resist!"

Out of reason and perhaps control, he pushed his friend away and ran out the door.

"Methuselah will not die." Yuca said.


	4. Chapter 4

Machika opened her eyes and sat up soaked in cold sweat. She looked around frantic. She couldn't see Rain and that made it worse. She took a couple of deep breaths and finally regained her composure. She picked up her jeans and took out a phone from the back pocket. A display lit up and she dialed a number. It rang but no one picked up. She felt her uneasiness returning and decided to go look for him. After a couple of minutes she was running out the door.

Eury and Ayla were busy putting up new ads inside their store when Machika came in running. She immediately asked them for any clues to which Eury pointed out the direction Rain left. The thunderstorm was in full rage but Machika didn't care. The direction pointed could only mean he headed to see one person.

"Yuca." She again retrieved her phone and called said person. Lucky for her, this time she got an answer.

"Yuca! Is Rain with you?"

"No, he was but…You need to come here now." He commanded. "Rain is about to do something we mustn't allow."

Machika agreed to meet him at the place Yuca instructed. Again, the semi millionaire man was of help. He told Machika to take his old bike. She didn't think twice.

"Ayla, why can't we have a moment of peace with these two?" Complained Eury as Machika sped off into the distance.

"Quit complaining. We were the same before so don't even say that."

Eury sighed and returned to his beloved.

Yuca finally found Rain. Just where he thought he would be. The man sat next to a small creek that sparkled as if sun shone on it. However, this creek was in the middle of a wooded area with very minimum sunlight. As Yuca neared, the water began to glow more and more with every step. He was too late.

"You've called it back, Rain."

As if expecting him, Rain stood up and turned to Yuca. His face remained like a stone and his eyes focused as if wanting to pierce through Yuca.

"I must, Yuca. I love her and we will be together."

Yuca, the once immortal Methuselah, neared his friend even more and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"So Machika means nothing to you?"

The question didn't seem to even disturb his thought. He simply shook his head. A sort of possession seemed likely to be happening to him.

Machika arrived and jumped off the bike letting it continue its way and crashing into a tree. She ran but stopped as she saw Rain. His face perplexed her. It seemed emotionless.

"Stay back, Machika." Ordered Yuca who still had his hand on Rain's shoulder. "Rain, don't do it. Stay with me, let Methuselah go." Again, almost begging, Yuca requested but Rain remained solid on his decision.

As if it weren't enough already, a person began materializing into view on the creek. It was Madame Mirela. After a couple of more seconds, she began walking towards Rain. To Machika, unaware of what was going on, everything seemed bizarre. Yuca was still trying to convince Rain to snap out while Madame Mirela finally made her way to Rain's side.

"Child, I am here awaiting your decision. My time has come and you must choose." She raised her hands and drew a pattern in the air.

A breeze caressed their faces as if something had arrived.

"Rain!" Screamed Machika with tears now forming in her eyes. Rain remained focused on Yuca. Another flow of air came, this one stronger. It was followed by a sound that Machika had never heard.

"She's already here, Yuca." Those were the last words Rain said before a blast of light came from Madame Mirela that blinded everyone. The last thing Machika saw was a smile forming on Rain's face.

Machika opened her eyes and immediately stood up. She was in an endless field of flowers. In the distance, an oak tree shaded a young couple. She shielded the sun with her hand and tried to distinguish the couple. It was Rain and another woman. A black hole suddenly appeared beneath her and she screamed as it swallowed her.

Again, she opened her eyes. This time, she was back in the woods. Next to her lied Yuca. Blood was spilling from his head. A million things raced through her mind and Rain was her top priority but she wasn't going to leave Yuca unattended.

She ripped part of her shirt and made a headband to cover the wound. Luckily, it wasn't a gush but it was still bleeding. She pulled it tighter and tried to wake him up.

"Yuca, wake up!" She began to shake him softly. Finally, even if it wasn't the nicest way, she went to the creek and brought water back cupped in her hands. She dropped it softly on his face making him react immediately. He sat up and immediately grabbed his head as the pain rushed in.

"What happened?" he asked confused trying to focus his eyesight. Machika sighed and sat next to him.

"I was hoping you could tell me, Yuca." Her tone was shaky. Yuca looked away, fearing to look at her sad face. In the end, he turned back and saw her face covered in tears.

"You saw them, didn't you?" He asked solemnly. "I'm sorry, Machika. The only thing I can tell you is that Freya is Rain's true love. However bad that sounds, Freya is now Methuselah thanks to that gypsy and Rain's wish."

Machika kept her stare focused on a stone. She was listening but her mind was focused on the image she had seen moments ago.

"You see, before Freya, I was Methuselah. I was the spirit that would never expire. That would keep on being reborn. That's why I made Rain immortal, to have proof that I was telling the truth. I understand that my methods were not the most merciful or non violent, but I was desperate to show someone my pain and suffering. I was selfish. It took Rain and even you to help me understand that I could not blame others for my curse." Yuca stopped for a moment took and a breath and continued. "Unfortunately, in order for Rain to truly wait for me, I had to make him suffer so he would thirst for revenge. I had to kill Freya, his true love. I knew that was enough to make him want to destroy me and as so wait the next six hundred years for me."

Machika turned to Yuca whose eyes were teary. She forced a smiled and leaned on his shoulder.

"Yuca, I love Rain. But now, after all we've been through, it seems he loves Freya more. I can accept that, but I want him to tell me. I am still not sure of everything that is going on. I saw him and her kissing and that broke my heart. Yet, I am a stranger to everything that is happening."

He remained still thinking of a way to explain what had just happened.

"Methuselah's spirit can't die. It must eventually take possession of a new soul and thus live amongst humans again for eternity. In this case, it found an easy soul, one that lived in my memories. It chose Freya because it knows Rain will protect it. As the saying goes, if you can't defeat your enemy, join them. As it is, Freya is innocent of all but carrying the eternal essence of Methuselah. She will go through the same life I did and maybe she too will develop a thirst to kill humanity to stop being reborn again and again."

Machika believed every word Yuca told her. She didn't want to, but she had to. She knew the Rain she saw was possessed with a raw passion for Freya that even she could not compete with. Her goal now was not primarily to get Rain back, but to stop Freya and somehow, destroy Methuselah once and for all.


End file.
